Just hentaï
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: [SID][Yaoi lime][FINIE] Shinji se pose un tas de questions depuis quelques temps sur les sentiments qu'il nourrit envers Aki...


**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Titre :** _Just hentaï_  
**Disclaimer :** Ouaaaais Aki est à mouah XD Et bien non, figurez-vous qu'ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, na !  
**Base :** SID  
**Pairing :** Aki/Shinji  
**Genre :** yaoi lemon  
**Note :** Pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas ce géniallissime groupe indies qu'est SID (honte à vous !) :  
http/img206.imageshack.us/img206/9762/foolsmate0905sid01au9.jpg  
Aki, le bassiste, est en bas à droite et Shinji, le guitariste, en haut à gauche.

_**  
Just hentaï**_

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, les gars, on remballe ! Encore une fois on a bien répété le truc, bravo ! lança Mao, tout sourire, lâchant son micro pour se retourner vers ses amis.

- Encore une fois, j'ai assuré ! soupira Aki d'un air faussement orgueilleux, reposant la basse sur son support.

Shinji eut un petit sourire et regarda fixement le jeune homme pendant quelques instants. De la sueur perlait sur son cou, luisant avec le reflet de la lumière. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

- Il est beau notre bassiste, ne ? lui glissa Yuuya d'un air moqueur.

Shinji rougit et détourna les yeux, préférant les reporter sur les cordes de sa guitare. Tandis que le batteur s'éloignait en ricanant, il se sépara à contrecœur de son instrument et suivit le reste du groupe dehors, prenant bien soin d'être le dernier. Pourquoi le dernier ? Et bien… Aujourd'hui plus que toutes les autres fois, il avait besoin de réfléchir… A tout ça… A lui… Lui qui ? Aki ?... Il se troubla en revoyant dans sa tête l'image du bassiste essuyant sa nuque du bout des doigts… _Calme-toi,_ s'ordonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Nani ? T'as dit quelque chose ?

Shinji sursauta en constatant qu'Aki était à ses côtés, lui tenant la porte. Il aperçut derrière lui Yuuya sourire bêtement de la gène de son ami. Shinji serra les dents.

- Iîe, c'est rien…

Ils montèrent en voiture, Yuuya prit le volant. Shinji n'avait pas d'autre choix que de monter devant avec lui, Aki préférant toujours se mettre à l'arrière. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de se retrouver si près de lui, côte à côte, même durant un si court trajet… Il frissonna. Yuuya démarra et lui lança ce petit regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Le batteur avait deviné ses sentiments bien avant que lui-même ne les connaisse. Mais de deux maux autant choisir le moindre : il préférait affronter l'attitude moqueuse de son ami plutôt que le corps désirable de… l'Autre.

Comme chaque fois, le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, Yuuya sortant des idioties plus grosses que lui, et Mao toujours bon public, éclaté à chacune de ses âneries… Aki suivait, comme à son habitude, parlant peu mais écoutant toujours très attentivement, se mêlant volontiers à la conversation lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sujets quelque peu… « en dessous de la ceinture ». Shinji n'écoutait pas… ou du moins donnait-il cette impression. Il n'écoutait qu'une seule voix, retenant des soupirs chaque fois qu'elle se faisait entendre, chassant de son esprit les pensées se rapportant allègrement aux paroles de voyeurs du bassiste. D'habitude, le guitariste était de la partie, suivant les autres dans leurs délires, animant les conversations… Mais depuis quelques temps, tout était singulièrement différent. Il avait du mal à rester insensible au charme d'Aki et cachait difficilement son émoi ; de fait, il s'éloignait du groupe pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise. _Ce garçon est vraiment trop beau pour moi_, pensait-il à longueur de temps. Même si détourner le regard de ses lèvres si attirantes était difficile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parfois être surpris par le bassiste, et rougissait affreusement. Oh, il ne devait pas se douter des sentiments de Shinji, bien que ce genre d'incidents commençât à arriver plus fréquemment… Etais-ce un signe ? Avait-il deviné ?...

Shinji descendit le deuxième, après Mao. Debout au bord du trottoir, s'apprêtant à refermer la portière, il resta bouche bée, sentant son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'Aki lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne soirée… Pétrifié, il eut du mal à répondre autre chose qu'un incompréhensible balbutiement. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner, et peinant à se sortir de sa torpeur, il tourna enfin les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

**OoO**

Soufflant de soulagement en refermant la porte de son appartement au deuxième étage dont il avait monté les marches comme un automate, il posa les clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée et jeta sa veste sur le divan du salon avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était déjà huit heures et demi… Ils avaient passé plus de temps à répéter aujourd'hui… Tant mieux, cela faisait de précieuses minutes de plus en compagnie du bassiste…

- Ah, Aki… soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il eut brusquement envie d'un bain. Se dirigeant vers les douches, il fit couler l'eau, la regardant peu à peu monter dans la baignoire avec une étrange fascination… _Tu penses encore à lui, hein ? _se dit-il dans sa tête. Encore à lui, toujours à lui… _Que fait-il à cette heure ? _Peut-être était-il déjà rentrer et se préparait déjà à passer à table. _Cet estomac sur pattes ! _Shinji sourit à cette pensée et ferma le robinet. Il se déshabilla à la va vite, laissant ses vêtements en tas dans un coin de la pièce avant de se laisser glisser dans son bain avec délice. Il laissa sa tête reposer en arrière et fixa le plafond d'un air rêveur. Il se remémorait les tout débuts du groupe… Déjà, il avait été marqué par la beauté de ce jeune homme aux multiples piercings, jouant de son instrument avec cette sensualité qui lui était propre, et parlant de sexe avec tant de… profondeur !... C'était bien le mot. Mais Aki ne semblait amoureux que de sa basse, c'est elle qui recevait les caresses que Shinji désirait tant… _Bah ! Me voilà jaloux d'une planche à cordes !... Une planche à cordes ? Je déraille… Quel crétin je fais… _Il souffla sur la mousse du bain, la regardant dériver paresseusement à l'autre bout de la baignoire avant de pousser un soupir et de tourner des yeux las vers sa montre posée sur le rebord du lavabo. Une heure déjà qu'il se prélassait sans vraiment « penser » à proprement parler. Il sortit pesament du bain, laissant l'eau glisser sur son corps comme si c'était les mains de… _Aaah non ! Arrête avec… « ça » ! _Il secoua la tête et des gouttelettes d'eau vinrent s'écraser sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, formant un grossier dessin d'eau que Shinji effaça avec la paume de sa main. Il ne distingua à travers le flou que l'image grimaçante d'un jeune homme que son cœur tourmente… _Mon cœur, tourmenté ? Il va bien mon cœur…_ Il baissa les yeux. _Menteur… _Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, il fixa une serviette autour de ses hanches et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Mécaniquement, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et resta un moment immobile, se demandant pourquoi il était là, puis attrapa les quelques sushi qui semblaient sur le point d'agoniser et une bière chinoise fraîche, la dernière encore vivante. Il manqua de se ramasser en glissant sur le parterre mouillé, mais sauva les baguettes qu'il tenait sur le bout des doigts et s'installa sur le divan devant la télé. Le seul programme qu'ils diffusaient était un de ces éternels feuilletons américains qu'on avait vu et revu des centaines de fois, mais que sur le coup, il se repassa encore une fois, pour q'occuper l'esprit à autre chose qu'un dénommé Aki…

Il finissait à peine sa bière que la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Surpris, il faillit l'envoyer embrasser la moquette mais la rattrapa de justesse. Qui pouvait bien venir sonner chez lui à une heure pareille ? Il s'avança avec précaution jusqu'à la porte pour ne pas que l'eau qu'il avait négligé d'essuyer ne lui joue à nouveau des tours et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il découvrit Aki appuyé nonchalamment au mur du couloir. Il s'était changé et portait maintenant un tee-shirt blanc sous une veste de costume noir, le pantalon étant assortit ; bien chic pour une simple visite de courtoisie… Il changea de position lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir et son regard glissa longuement sur le torse mouillé de Shinji et il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

– Ano… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être… hum… sortir… enfin… aller prendre un verre… tous les deux… Il est peut-être un petit peu tard… Je t'ai dérangé ?

Shinji calma le sang qui battait à ses tempes et déglutit pour paraître avoir contenance.

- Non, t'inquiète pas je… je m'ennuyais justement… Vas-y entre, je vais m'habiller…

Il le fit entrer et se pressa jusqu'à sa chambre, mettant son armoire sans dessus dessous pour trouver quelque chose d'au moins aussi classe que son ami. Lorsqu'il reparu, Aki fixait attentivement l'écran du téléviseur et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Shinji debout derrière lui.

- Ah ! T'as fait vite !…

Shinji sourit et attendit qu'il sorte en premier de l'appartement avant de le suivre, glissant au passage un coup d'œil discret au bas de ses reins. Une chance semblait s'offrir à lui… Enfin… Surtout ne pas la laisser passer… C'était la première fois qu'il allait passer une soirée « seul » avec lui… Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fini par comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui… Et d'ailleurs que ressentait-il ? De l'amour ? Il n'en savait rien en fait… Il n'avait jamais compris comment savoir s'il s'était amouraché d'une personne. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le bassiste ne le rendait pas indifférent… Et que son corps lui plaisait... Enormément…

**OoO**

De l'appartement du guitariste jusqu'au café, il n'y eut pas de réelle conversation… Ni une volonté de leur part d'en échanger une… Shinji n'osait pas parler, Aki le mettait même si mal à l'aise qu'il évitait de le regarder… _Oh comme les rues de Tokyo sont belles…_

Aki commanda une bouteille de saké pour eux deux.

- Ano… tu crois qu'on va la finir ? demanda Shinji vaguement inquiet.

- C'est dans l'idée, répondit Aki en souriant.

Alors qu'il voyait que le bassiste avait le regard perdu dans le contenu de son verre, les yeux de Shinji furent attirés par quelque chose de bien plus attrayant… _Kami-sama !_ Il sentit une chaleur nouvelle naître au creux de ses reins. Aki s'obstinait toujours à ne porter que des pantalons moulant à son avantage son… entrejambe. Et quelle entrejambe ! La bosse qu'il arborait était naturelle chez lui. Shinji imagina avec délice quelle devait en être la taille… Le regard fixe, la bouche entrouverte, la main crispée sur son verre, il n'entendit même pas lorsque Aki l'appela. Seule comptait cette vue alléchante d'une entrejambe naturellement gonflée et les fourmillements qu'elle provoquait dans le bas de son ventre.

- Shinji ? Eh oh !

- Ne ? Nani ?

Perturbé, il rougit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ami.

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ma présence t'ennuie ? petit rire

- Non ! euh je veux dire… non non ta présence ne m'ennuie pas… Gomen j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées… De délicieuses pensées…

Il soutint un instant le regard curieux du bassiste avant de détourner les yeux, brutalement intimidé par son intensité.

Ils burent encore un peu de sake, discutant des concerts passés et à venir, du titre qu'ils préféraient parmi tous ceux qu'ils avaient sortis… Aki fit à un moment une brève illusion au clip de « Sweet ? », et Shinji pensa de suite au passage qui faisait tant défaillir les groupies. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce moment où Aki ouvrait sa chemise, lança ce regard torride qu'il aimait tant… Il se l'était tellement repassé qu'il aurait su dire avec précision à combien de secondes Aki faisait voler sa cravate… _Note de Sayu : en fait là je parle de moi mdrrr_ Il frissonna de désir… et s'aperçut qu'à cet instant là Aki étudiait attentivement sa réaction. Shinji se maudit tout bas d'être tombé dans le piège. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble et se contenta de lui sourire. Aki le lui rendit et finit son verre avant de se lever pour quitter la table. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture en plaisantant, et l'ambiance fut nettement plus détendue, probablement dû aux effets de l'alcool. Lorsque la voiture d'Aki s'arrêta devant son immeuble, Shinji le remercia tout en se demandant s'il allait oser l'inviter à monter… _Lance-toi !_ lui cria une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui. _Lance-toi, allez ! Une occasion comme ça ne se représentera pas de sitôt ! Ne réfléchis pas, ça ne fera qu'augmenter ton angoisse !_ Le cœur battant et l'alcool aidant, il décida d'écouter sa petite voix.

- Ano… Dis tu veux pas monter une minute ?...

Aki le dévisagea un moment avant d'accepter, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

**OoO**

- Tu veux me bourrer ou quoi ? demanda le bassiste en s'asseyant sur le divan, riant devant le fond de verre de whisky que Shinji lui tendait.

Celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés… Un centimètre de plus et leurs cuisses se toucheraient… Ses mains lui semblèrent bien moites tout à coup. Il avait tellement envie de le toucher ! Il était si près de lui… Si près… Il regarda fixement devant lui, rassemblant son courage avant de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais, même dans ses rêves osé faire… Il se tourna vers Aki, se forçant à ne pas le regarder, et laissa sa main glisser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, près du genoux. Aki parut aussitôt devenir très sérieux et dévisagea Shinji tandis qu'il tentait de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

- Aki, il y a quelque chose… dont j'ai très envie depuis pas mal de temps…

Sa main remonta lentement vers son entrejambe sans la toucher, bien que ce ne fusse pas l'envie qui lui manque. Le bassiste ne disait toujours rien, son regard pendu aux lèvres de Shinji comme s'il se galvanisait de la lutte qui s'opérait en lui.

- J'ai… j'ai envie de toi…

Alors seulement le jeune homme réagit. Il attira lentement Shinji vers lui, et le fit s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses avant de le regarder dans les yeux, avec ce regard torride dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Shin… watashi mo…

Il caressa le bas du dos du guitariste, puis s'avança pour attraper avec gourmandise ses lèvres fines. Shinji semblait rêver… Mais non, tout cela était réel. Cette langue qui caressait la sienne avec délectation à l'intérieur de sa bouche était bien celle d'Aki, ses mains si douces qui caressaient son dos, s'étaient bien les siennes… Et nulles autres. Ce soir enfin, il allait pouvoir goûter à ce corps qu'il désirer tant sentir contre lui, dans l'enivrante moiteur d'une étreinte à peaux nues… Il embrassa avec fièvre son visage, ses lèvres, son cou, sentant dans son pantalon une tension de plus en plus forte. Il lui semblait que son corps tout entier s'était embrasé, se libérait enfin des chaînes qui le retenaient ; tous ces non-dits qu'il avait brisés, cette attente qu'il avait enduré, il n'avait plus besoin d'y penser…

Les mains du bassiste volèrent jusqu'à son torse et il ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, embrassant au fur et à mesure la chair qui apparaissait, palpitante d'envie. Il attrapa son téton gauche et le lécha consciencieusement avant de le mordiller, le suçotant de temps en temps, laissant échapper de petits gémissements à Shinji tandis que ses mains s'affairaient auprès de sa ceinture. Enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de son partenaire, Shinji le laissa défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et la tirer d'un coup le collant à lui. Aki glissa lentement ses doigts dans la braguette ouverte au fur et à mesure qu'il l'ouvrait, puis défit le bouton du pantalon. Il renversa le guitariste sur le divan, ôta vivement le haut de ses propres vêtements avant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il fit tomber le pantalon sur les genoux et commença à faire de petits ronds légers du bout de la langue sur le tissu du boxer tendu. Shinji grogna, tressaillant d'envie.

- Aki… Aki, onegai…

Le bassiste releva la tête.

- Chuut ! Tu es trop impatient… Laisse-moi te faire gémir…

Shinji sentit ses doigts s'insinuer dans son boxer puis ressortir alors qu'il croyait la délivrance enfin venue. Sa langue erra à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, caressa le bas du ventre et joua avec l'élastique.

- Tu… tu me tortures… souffla Shinji.

Aki lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Tu n'es pas joueur ? Laisse-moi continuer encore un peu…

Il libéra le membre, le frôla du bout des doigts, le faisant davantage se dresser alors que son propriétaire avait du mal à rester en place. Un coup de langue fugace au gland lui arracha un petit cri qui exacerba l'excitation d'Aki.

- Onegaiiii !

La bouche du bassiste s'approcha doucement, puis dévia au dernier moment, ses lèvres se scellant à celles de son partenaire qui retint un grognement d'impatience. Aki défit lui-même son pantalon et l'envoya valser avec son boxer. A présent complètement nus, Shinji frémit au contact de leurs deux peaux se caressant. Il pressa Aki contre lui et sentit contre sa cuisse la lourde impatience qui l'avait fait fantasmé tout à l'heure dans le café. Aki entama de lents va et vient contre lui, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, haletants l'un avec l'autre.

- J'en… j'en peux pluuuus…

La phrase se perdit dans un long gémissement, Shinji sentant le genou d'Aki exercé une pression contre son membre. Répondant à l'appel pressant, Aki redescendit vers l'entrejambe du guitariste, pris son éveil dans sa bouche et fit vicieusement glisser sa langue dessus. Shinji rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Mais c'était si bon de le sentir lui faire du bien de cette façon… Il se redressa et poussa un cri lorsque Aki eut finit de jouer avec lui, et se vida dans la bouche du bassiste qui n'attendit pas et avala. Celui-ci se releva pour revenir chevaucher Shinji, l'embrassant avidement, lui faisant goûter à sa propre semence. A peine remit de cette vague de plaisir, il sentit tout à coup quelque chose chercher à le pénétrer.

- Shinji… souffla Aki. Je peux pas attendre !...

Le guitariste baissa les yeux sur le superbe appendice de son compagnon et écarta doucement les jambes pour le laisser passer.

- Vas-y…

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Avec un cri rauque, Aki l'empala, s'accrochant fermement à ses hanches pour ne pas défaillir. Shinji hurla de douleur et de plaisir. Il était enfin en lui… Il parvint quand même à faire un mouvement du bassin, ne se laissant pas un instant de répit pour récupérer, demandant au bassiste de continuer. Aki respira un grand coup et entama de violents va et vient, rentrant en lui en gémissant, tenant fermement les cuisses enserrées autour de lui. Il le souleva pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément, grognant comme des bêtes assommées par l'extase. Il donna plus tard un dernier coup de rein, collant au maximum le bassin de Shinji au sien, et se libéra en lui, criant ouvertement son plaisir, la sueur perlant sur son corps. Shinji éjacula en même temps sur lui-même, Aki se retira et malgré les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, il lécha l'effusion blanche qui tâchait le ventre de son compagnon. Celui-ci haletait, les yeux fermés, essayant de retrouver un souffle normal en savourant les derniers coups de langue du bassiste sur son corps. Aki se laissa tomber en arrière et l'imita.

- Aki ?

- Hai ?

- C'était tellement bon… Pourquoi on l'a pas fait avant ?...

- Hmmm… Plus on attend meilleur c'est…

Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres sèches, se remémorant le plaisir qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'ils avaient atteints l'extase… Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant et la fatigue le plongea dans le sommeil, tandis que Shinji le regardait s'endormir, empruntant peu de temps après le même chemin…

**OoO**

Le lendemain, lorsque Shinji se réveilla seul dans le divan, il crut d'avoir que toute cette histoire était sorti de son esprit, mais il était bien allongé là et complètement nu, les deux verres de whisky encore posés sur la table basse, et les traces blanches sur ses cuisses témoignaient de la réalité. Ils avaient bien fait l'amour hier soir… Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-il seul ? Il se leva péniblement, peinant à ne pas ressentir la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait dans la bas de ses reins, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, le regard vague et la pensée troublée par une question : Pourquoi Aki était-il parti ? Avait-il honte de ce qui s'était passé ? Pourtant… il avait lu ce même désir dans ses yeux… Il se cogna à la porte de la douche et se rappela soudainement qu'aujourd'hui le groupe avait prévu de déjeuner ensemble… Il s'habilla distraitement, plongé en pleine réflexion. Qu'allait-il dire à Aki ?... Il referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, sans regarder la silhouette sombre du divan posée dans le salon qui lui collait un profond mal-être. Non, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait… Il avait couché avec Aki… Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Dans le train qu'il prenait désormais, ayant abandonné la conduite, il détourna les yeux d'un couple occupé à s'embrasser paresseusement, pratiquement l'un sur l'autre. Une vielle dame se pencha vers lui et lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Il acquiesça pâlement et se hâta de descendre à la station voulue. Il ralentit le pas lorsqu'il arriva en vue du « Sushi Paradise ». _Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions sur lui et sur nous ? Est-ce que c'est ça, l'amour ? Est-ce que je l'aime ?... _Il était en retard. Aki attendait, adossé, comme à son habitude, à un mur du restaurant. Il ne leva pas la tête pour le saluer, au contraire de ses compagnons. Shinji se sentit atteint par son attitude. C'était _donc juste une affaire de cul… Juste une soirée comme ça… Rien d'autre…_ Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il le vit masquer son empressement pour passer le premier.

- Shin, ça va ? demanda Yuuya, attendant que les deux autres soient passés devant.

Il leva un regard triste vers lui et hocha la tête. Il voyait que le batteur était inquiet pour lui… Son sourire moqueur avait disparut de ses lèvres, remplacé par un regard grave et quelque peu inquiet.

- Laisse… S'pas 'rave…

Il entra dans le restaurant sans laisser à son ami le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

A table, Aki ignora superbement Shinji, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux… ou pis encore, comme si c'était un étranger. Le guitariste n'avala presque rien, contrairement au bassiste qui ne changea aucune de ses habitudes. Shinji gardait les yeux fixés sur lui, le regardant d'un air mélancolique. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Ah oui, il voulait mettre de la distance… Parce qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour Shinji qu'une envie qu'il avait satisfaite hier soir. Et s'était tout. Ça s'arrêtait là… Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il lui en voulait. Enormément. Pour lui ça avait été plus que le simple coup d'un soir ! Il le savait à présent, il ressentait pour lui de l'amour, un amour timide qu'il n'avait jamais voulu reconnaître, mais qu'il laissait à présent envahir son cœur, et non ! Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant, comme ça… _Pas comme ça…_

- Aki !

Il l'apella une première puis une deuxième fois, mais Aki semblait hausser le ton à chaque fois pour couvrir sa voix déjà faible. A bout de nerf, Shinji se leva tout à coup et balança son verre d'eau au visage du bassiste, s'enfuyant du restaurant pour cacher son désespoir. Une fois dehors, il ne savait même plus ou aller. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il n'essaie de les retenir, et il avait dans sa poitrine comme un poids inconnu qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler alors qu'il se décidait à reprendre le chemin de la gare.

- ah tiens, tu veux que je réponde quand toi tu m'appelles, mais moi on m'ignore royalement ! Est-ce que je suis devenu Shinji l'Invisible tout à coup ? cria-t-il en se retournant.

Il eut à peine le temps de l'entrevoir qu'il se retrouva les lèvres soudées aux siennes.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il en hoquetant, le repoussant durement. Tu veux me faire mal, c'est ça ?

- Non… Shinji, calme-toi, onegai… Je pensais que tu voudrais oublier…

Aki baissa piteusement les yeux.

- Tu pensais ? TU PENSAIS ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais moi de ce que je veux ?

- Je… commença-t-il.

- Nan ! « Tu » pas ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Aki, comment t'as pu me faire aussi mal… Je sais même pas ce qui me prend tu sais… Je sais juste une chose, c'est que je… je t'aime…

Aki s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Pardonne-moi, koibito… Je suis un idiot, un simple idiot… Moi aussi je t'aime, je… j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi… je sais pas ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup mais c'était vraisemblablement une ânerie…

Il caressa tendrement sa joue. Shinji fouilla son regard, calmé par la chaleur de ses bras et la sincérité de son regard.

- Comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille, souffla-t-il. Mon cœur ne brûle que pour toi depuis le premier jour, tu sais… Mais moi je l'ignorais et je refrénais mon désir…

Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement.

- Shinji, pardonne-moi…

Mao s'arrêta aux côtés de Yuuya devant l'entrée du « Sushi Paradise » et ils les regardèrent s'étreindre avec un certain attendrissement.

- Comment t'avais deviné toi ? demanda Mao.

- Faut croire que je suis très attentif aux autres…

- Mais vraiment, j'avais absolument rien remarqué !

- En même temps, tu verrais pas une grenouille dans un verre…

Mao se tourna vers Yuuya en une grimace médusée.

- On dit pas « une vache dans un couloir » ?

- Si mais une grenouille ça te ressemble tellement mieux !...

Le chanteur regarda le batteur durant un long moment avant de lâcher :

- Putin Yuuya plus tu vieillis plus tu me fais peur…

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais… T'es manifestement un cas grave d'abrutissement… Tes vannes sont de moins en moins drôles…

Yuuya éclata de rire devant le regard effrayé de Mao tendit que Shinji glissait sa main dans celle d'Aki…

**  
OoOoOoO **

** Mot de la fin : **Pardonnez-moi pour la fin pathétique de ce one-shot xD Je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris... Tiens un air de déjà vu... Mais ça ne choquera personne, au contraire, parce que quand on connais (oui euh hum XD) Yuuya, on sait qu'il est particulièrement ciffonné Oui en fait ce qui choquerait le plus c'est le Yuuya sérieux là... Oui il est trop sérieux...

Vous allez en avoir des fics à lire! J'en ai écris 5 durant ces deux semaines où je suis partie n'en vacances! Je les écrirais dans l'ordre, cette fois! Ma préférée? Celle avec Asagi en vampire... J'en suis tombée amoureuse XD Faut être baka qd même... Ahem bref Et puis pour celles (et ceux) qui attendraient la suite du Toshiya/Shinya (le titre craint vraiment trop) et ben ils risquent d'attendre longtemps, j'suis à cours d'imagination!


End file.
